The Life of Tobias Raccoon
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: So this is a story where we can meet Toby Raccoon, and all my other main story characters that DON'T get forgotten easily like Ace and Toby. And you get to learn about their pasts. R&R, Idc if anyone sends me OCs to add with other pasts. Honestly.
1. Death to The Family

_**I GIVEZ CREDIT TO ENDY CAT X FOR BEING AWESOME AND GIVING ME IDEAS! Also credit to Jacob Craft for being there with Endy Cat X with ideas, hugs only if necessary okay? I will invite OC for this one… I'm bringing Dexter back to life as well. BUT! HE'S NO LONGER BLIND! I just got bored…**_

_**Y**_ou know what; it's not that bad Toby." Sylvester said when they got out. "It's terrible! Mommy's dead and so is Jamison!" Toby screamed. "We'll tell Jamison's mother and… Mommy… She'll be with us." Sylvester said.

**Well, that was… Interesting… WHY ARE YOU TELLING ABOUT MY PAST WOMAN?!**

**Me: Okay, listen. This is a story, I'm going to give you a flashback… Don't do anything…**

**Toby: Fine, go ahead and tell everyone about my sad, terrible life.**

**Me: Shaddup and let me write a flashback**

"Toby, I have a BIG surprise for you!" Sylvester Tobias Raccoon called out. "Go on my little hunter, I know daddy's got a good surprise for you!" Savannah said. Toby ran to the front door. "I know you like horses so, I got you…" Sylvester stepped to the side and Toby saw a Clydesdale pony. It was a blackish gray color and its eyes were a dull red. Fast as lightning, Toby ran out of the house to the pony. Sylvester picked up the fake hunting gun Toby had.

**Well, you could have said I had a real hunting gun! It makes me sound more awesome.**

**Me: You're pretty girly, after all your middle name **_**is **_**Danielle.**

**Toby: LIAR! IT'S DANIEL!**

**Me: Shaddup and let's continue… Girl.**

**Toby: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALEXIS!**

**Me: My name isn't Alexis… I don't even have a girl name, unlike you Danielle.**

**Toby: SHADDUP AND CONTINUE!**

**Me: Fine, I should have said this earlier but, to use Toby Raccoon you must ask for permission and that goes for all characters. Plus, these interruptions will be going on throughout the entire story! For yours and my entertainment, plus, Toby would love to share some personal info**

**Toby: No I wouldn't!**

**Me: He's just shy and doesn't trust a lot of people.**

**Toby: I don't trust your face**

**Me: Shut up or your face will be on the ground.**

**Toby: Okay! I'm silent…**

**Me: Toby Raccoon continuum…**

Toby was trotting around on the new horse he had named "Black Knight".

**Very awesome name, I know.**

**Me: CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!**

**Toby: *Checks watch* It's been twelve minutes**

**Me: Well, CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE HOUR!**

**Toby: It's been two hours and twelve… thirteen minutes.**

**Me: Just shut up**

**Toby: Fine**

"How do you like the horse, Tobias?" Sylvester asked. "I love it! I'm so happy you got it!" Toby said. After a while, Toby was sitting in the dark brown leather chair that said "STR" on it.

"**STR" Stands for Sylvester Tobias Raccoon by the way.**

**Me: SHUT UP**

"Toby, can you get off my chair please?" Sylvester said. "It doesn't have your name on it!" Toby said. "Actually it does…" Savannah pointed out. Toby was sitting upside down on the couch chair. He covered the "S" with his legs so it was "TR" and said. "Now it has _my _name on it." Toby said. "Okay, I guess I'll sit somewhere else." Sylvester said. The sun was still high in the sky when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Toby said and did a handstand. He walked on his hands and opened the door with his feet. "Hey Toby, I'm bored, wanna play?" A boy asked. "Sure, I'm pretty bored too. And I'm good, come on in Jamison!" Toby lost balance and fell. "I'm surprised you didn't fall when you opened the door." Jamison said.

**Jamison was a good friend…**

**Me: I know he was… I know he was…**

**Toby: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME SAD DANIEL!**

**Me: I still can't believe my name is Daniel**

**Toby: I still think Jamison is at the door when I hear the doorbell…**

**Me: *hugs Toby* Don't cry…**

**Toby: *Pushes Daniel away* That's where is gets awkward gurl…**

**Me: We both have boy names… What difference does it make?**

**Toby: The difference is you're a girl I am a boy, AND YOU SHOULD GET ON WITH DAT STORY!**

**Me: Right…**

After a few hours Jamison was heading out the door before an explosion sounded. Toby and Sylvester, the magicians of the family, survived. Jamison and Savannah had died.

**Back to the beginning I guess…**

**Me: Yeah, I'll just skip this part..**

**Toby: Why?! I love to make you suffer with typing!**

**Me: You're not a hero. YOU TORTURE GIRLS!  
Toby: I torture everyone girl.**

**Me: Well. After this, I shall MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Toby: But, Jamie… Dexter…**

**Me: Yeah, I said Dexter was coming back to life… But it's going to be in Dexter's Return.**

**Toby: Whatever**

**Me: And tune in ne-**

**Toby: THE CHAPERS NOT EVEN DONE! TYPE WOMAN TYPE! THIS STORY MUST BE DONE!**

**Me: Okay, okay… Wait, I am typing the story.**

**Toby: How?**

**Me: I'M TYPING DIALOGUE!**

**Toby: Less talky more typie!**

**Me: That's not a word but okayz**

"You know what; it's not that bad Toby." Sylvester said when they got out. "It's terrible! Mommy's dead and so is Jamison!" Toby screamed. "We'll tell Jamison's mother and… Mommy… She'll be with us." Sylvester said.

**I had to make you suffer Dan.**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME DAN!**

**Toby: Fine!**

**Me: Tune in next time for the next chapter.**

**Toby: if you haven't heard, Daniel might discontinue her fanfictions and delete them all. Daniel owns me, Sylvester, Savannah and that chair… She does **_**not **_**own Jamie. My dead friend belongs to her in real life friend.**

**Me: Toby is right, I **_**do **_**own that chair :D I, as mentioned, do **_**not **_**own Jamison Berry. Nor do I own some of the characters that will probably be in the next chapter. I will give credit and maybe they can interrupt in the story too! **

**Toby: Or I can shut their traps and have Daniel throw them out the window!**

**Me: I won't do that Toby…**

**Toby: Oh well, remember to bring up dem ocs and tell Daniel and me if you are STILL THERE! Daniel still hasn't gotten any ideas for He Was Sick and I Helped him. So that's going in the Lost Hopes and Dreams Bin and WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS?!  
Me: -.- Just shut up. Anyways, you wish to see me on Minecraft, type this in direct or make this a server on the thing! . and look for Orange_Tigers on the server! If you have any story requests please pm me and I shall make credit to you and work on it!**

**Toby and me: Thanks for tuning into Raccoon Radio!**

**Toby: JINX! You owe me a soda!**

**Me: Gimme five dollars.**

**Toby: No**

**Me: No soda then.**

**Toby: *Gives five bucks***

**Me: *Buys soda and gives it to Toby***

**Toby: Okay, thanks, NOW READ THE NEXT STORY OR DANIEL WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!**

**Me: I will *Takes Toby's soda and drinks it***

**Toby: Wow, it's orange soda! How could I miss that?!**

**Me: Shut up so we can end this!**

**Toby: Fine**

_**Well, I fail sometimes at playing MineCraft. FIND ME AND ASK ME QUESTIONS! There's Q&A on there. Toby will be glad to answer questions on the awkward gamers server. So peace off!**_


	2. Meeting Seto

_**Hello all! So I was playing AGC and I was roleplaying with mah friends. This camp RP came to play and it was a summer love thing. Anyways, I got a review for **_**Tails, The Forgotten Friend **_**saying I **_**should **_**continue. So if I get another review saying yes, continue, I'll continue. If I get a review saying this is a piece of crap, I'll take it down. Right e oh?**_

**Welcome back to my terrible life!  
Me: Oh shut up. Anyways, I'll be posting some more stories soon. I haven't been on because I started to draw and roleplay a lot. I also had writer's block.**

**Toby: Well, since that writer's block is gone… GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Me: Fine then.**

"Why didn't you save her?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" Toby screamed at Sylvester. "I-I…" Sylvester was speechless, he never seen Toby so angry. "You have nothing to say because you let her die…" Toby ran off.

**Such a sad life you have…**

**Toby: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Sad, sad Toby, never to find a real family…**

**Toby: JUST SHUT UP!**

**Ben: If you guys don't mind, I'M WATCHING MY MOVIE HERE SO YOU BOTH SHUT UP!**

**Me: … -minute l8r- BEN!**

**Toby: Fine, Daniel here won't write dis story like she promised**

**Me: I'm workin I'm workin!  
**An hour later, Toby fell. His feet hurt and he had cuts from the sharp branches. He looked at his hands. They were bleeding from the branches too. "You look lost, need a place to stay overnight? Heard there were werewolves out here." A man said. Toby looked up; his emerald green eyes met amethyst ones. "Who are you?" Toby asked. "A wizard who doesn't mind helping a young child, like yourself." The man replied.

_A wizard… So I'm not a freak like everyone says…_

**Well, nice going. He sounds niiiceee.**

**Toby: Shaddup Ben.**

**Ben: Nupe**

**Me: SHUT YO MOUTHZ**

**Toby and Ben: D:**

A while later, Toby was eating some dragon berry pie,

**It's blueberries with dragon fruit**

**Toby: NO ONE CAREZ**

"So, what is this?" Toby asked. "Dragon berry pie, it's a family recipe." The wizard replied. Toby yawned. His dark brown hair was messier than usual. "You seem tired." The wizard noticed Toby was falling asleep. "So what's your name?" Toby asked. "My name is Seto." The wizard said. "I'm Toby…" Seto heard Toby yawn again.

**My friend on MC said there should be a wizard named Seto. Seto is SetoSorcerer from YouTube.**

_**ZE NEXT DAY!**_

Toby woke up. He had slept on the couch. "Do you have nightmares often?" Seto asked. He was sitting on the armchair opposite of Toby. "Why do you ask?" Toby was wondering how Seto knew he had a nightmare. "Because you had a nightmare tonight, if you haven't had a nightmare before and this was your first, then what has happened that was so terrifying it gave you nightmares?" Seto was curious. "I've been having nightmares for a while. But they seem more like visions than nightmares; can you make them stop Seto? Please?" Toby's emerald green eyes was looking at Seto's amethyst ones.

**I'm gonna end it here. Please review, and tell me if I should actually write a love story? Sorry if this was a short chapter. Peace!**

_**The YouTuber Seto isn't my idea nor am I Seto. Seto isn't the same as he is on Youtube so don't be mad at me for that. **_


End file.
